the true measure of value
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: The Ink-blot on the family tree, Dominique Weasley, finally finds her true value- but not in the world that she was born into. -Dominique/Edmund- -HP/Narnia-


**the true measure of value**

_Dominique Weasley/ Edmund Pevensie_  
HP/Narnia

She's supposed to be the _strong girl._

Slytherin Dominique, beautiful Dominique, **unbreakable**Dominique. What people don't see is that she's entirely fragile on the inside. That must explain why it hurts so much when she finds out that Scorpius is cheating on her with Rose.

She finds out on one beautiful day. The birds are chirping outside, and the sun bears down on the Earth which Dominique lives on. If nothing _like that_ would have happened, it probably would have been a perfect day.

She's looking for her boyfriend Scorpius. Before _that day_, they've never really had any major problems. They are the couple of _perfection_- same house, same friends, and though their families are rivals, they've never had major problems with that. So really, he has no reason to do what he does.

When she rounds the corner where the entrance to the common room is situated, she lets out a scream.

Rose and Scorpius are there, connected at the mouth. His hands rest on her hips and her hands are locked around his neck. Both of them wear an expression of pure bliss.

Hands on her hips, Dominique screeches at the top of her pretty voice, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The two of them jerk apart. Eyes wide, Scorpius' jaw drops. "Dominique."

"Obviously," She hisses, fiery eyes burning into him with something like pure loathing. "_WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY COUSIN WHILE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ME?"_

Head down in shame _(she hopes_), he mutters something along the lines of, "I'm sorry."

"YOU'D BETTER BE," Dominique roars before turning to Rose. "_WHY _would you kiss my boyfriend, Rose? I thought we were friends. At the very **least**, I thought we were cousins, and we had some sort of family loyalty running in that."

Sighing, Rose just stares at the ground and shakes her head.

Glaring at the two of them, Dominique says, "Look, I don't know how long this has been going on. I don't know _why_ it happened, nor does it matter to me. I just want you to know, Scorpius Malfoy, that we're so far past over that it's not even funny. And I hope you two have _fun _with your little game or whatever this is."

Of course, she doesn't take it in stride like that. She gives Scorpius a loud _smack_ across the face then, in her sick Slytherin way, she sort of enjoys the shocked expression that appears on his face.

But it still doesn't fix the hurt that remains on the inside.

….

When she gets home, she takes a quick glance in the mirror, and wonders who she is._ Blue eyes, blonde ringlets, flawless skin_- she's pretty much beautiful, and she knows she's gotten just as many of the Veela genes as Victoire. But Victoire already has _Teddy_, who likes her completely for herself. She wonders if she'll ever find anyone who will like her for herself, not just her beauty and all.

Then something- _everything_- starts to spin around her. The edges of her room blur around her, turning into something blue above her, something that looks like the sky. Below her, there's something green that looks a bit like grass. Then, without warning, somehow she lands on solid ground, face first.

Picking her head up off the ground and spitting out the grass in her mouth, she attempts to push herself back up again, only to fall back down again. Spluttering, she gives up, laying her head against the grass.

Then, like some _knight in shining armour_, a boy appears. "I'm Edmund. And you are?"

"Dominique," She says in her high, pretty voice. He looks at her with his brown hair flopping in his face and those _big brown eyes_, so she inhales deeply when she sees him, breathtaken by his beauty.

He smiles even wider. "It's nice to meet you then."

"Nice to meet you, too," She replies, unable to form even the simplest of normal conversation and this _never happens _to her. This is normally what she's doing to other people.

Patting the back of the horse behind him _(a horse? This has to be a fairytale), _he announces, "Get on. I'll take you back to my castle."

"What are you? A hallucination? Some _Prince Charming _out of Cinderella?" She fires back, remembering the fictional Muggle character Lucy'd gushed about for weeks. Finally, she's regaining some of her Dominique wit.

He chuckles. "Funny, funny. Now get on, there's no time to waste."

Sighing, she just climbs on behind him. As they ride, she tentatively rests her head against his back, thinking of all the ways of cliché and how _Dominique Weasley_ hates cliché.

But hey, _Dominique Weasley _was in love with _Scorpius Malfoy_, so maybe it's better this way, yeah?

…

He takes her back to his castle and mends all her (physical) wounds, the scrapes on her legs and all. Not to mention he allows her to use their fanciful bathroom to clean herself up. Staring at the mirror, she decides she looks and feels a bit like a princess.

Unlike most girls', growing up, one of Dominique's dreams in life was _not_ to be a princess. She much preferred to become a musician, and not some loser pop star either. More like a rock star. But of course, that didn't stop her childish musings about what it would be like to be a princess. Now, she decides, she knows for sure.

The wide mirror is embedded with jade or whatever this strange Narnian gemstone is. The towel, white and fluffy, is embroidered with the letter _P._

Yes, she's a princess, for sure.

Once she leaves the bathroom, in one of Edmund's many sisters' robes and a fluffy towel hiding her curls, she bumps into a boy that looks a lot like Edmund, though he has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dominique exclaims.

"No need for it," The older boy replies, smiling at her. "Peter Pevensie, pleased to make your acquaintance. And you must be Dominique."

"How do you know?" She wonders suspiciously.

"Edmund said there's a pretty girl wandering around the castle," Peter beams.

She blushes that traditional Weasley blush. "Oh, yes. I'm Dominique Weasley."

Peter's jaw nearly drops. "You wouldn't happen to know Victoire Weasley, would you?"

Dominique's eyes widen. "She's my _sister_. Oh my…. She was here?" Her mind spins. "Oh, yes, she did mention, but I didn't believe! Peter, yes, she was in love with you, wasn't she?"

Peter's eyes study her from top to bottom, as if he's taking her in. "I was in love with her…." His eyes search her up and down. "You look just like her."

"Yeah," Dominique shrugs. "I get that all of the time."

"That's cool," Peter says, eyes bright, and then dashes back to his room as if he's going to write a note for her to take back to Victoire.

_(he probably will. She's always been good at reading people.)_

….

Once the awkwardness finally fades _(a couple of spilled bowls of soup, some soap fights, and picking four-leaf clovers was all it took)_ between her and Edmund, he takes her to some grassy hill.

"Have you ever betrayed your family?" He asks in all seriousness.

She glances over at him, eyes bright. "Who hasn't, Ed?"

"How?" He asks, rolling over onto his side like he's so interested to know.

"I was sorted into Slytherin," She spits as if it's something despicable. Which, really, to her family, it is.

"What's Slytherin?" He inquires, looking confused.

"Victoire, Louis, _and_ Teddy were here, yet they didn't tell you anything about Slytherin at all?" Dominique shrieks in surprise. "Figures they'd cover me up. Dominique Weasley, the overpowering black hole of the family."

"I've never heard of it, but then again, I wasn't around them that much," Edmund offers. "And what do you mean, overpowering black hole of the family? It can't be that bad. Your siblings seemed sweet, and hey, they mentioned you."

Sighing, Dominique grins. "I suppose they mentioned the fact that they're all Gryffindors, then?"

"How could I forget?" Edmund rolls his eyes. "_Oh, Gryffindor is the best house!_ For the brave and all. I suppose if I was to come to Hogwarts, I wouldn't be sorted there. Were you?"

Leaning back against the grass in embarrassment, she admits, "No. Gryffindor has this rival house, of a sort, though the rivalry and hatred runs stronger than most. It's called Slytherin._ That's _where I was sorted. We have this reputation, y'see, of being evil, cause I have some classmates that are pretty horrible, and our qualities are _sly_ and cunning. So, yeah, they try to cover me up or something. But really, I enjoy my house."

"Really?" Edmund inhales deeply. "That's awesome!" Then he's looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world, and for what, going against her family?

"Going against my family?" Dominique slumps back. "Ending up as the blot on the family tree? Not especially. Why do you think so?"

"I would probably end up in that house too," Edmund admits, face flaming. "I don't know if I've ever mentioned this… it's not something I tend to bring up, but I sort of betrayed my family too."

"So that makes us, what, partners in crime?" Dominique says angrily, leaping to her feet like the temperamental Slytherin she is.

"No, of course not," Edmund says soothingly, and she can't resist him in anything, so she reluctantly plops back down. "I regret it immensely. It was when we first came to Narnia. I knew nothing about that fine line between good and evil, had no life experience, and was basically but a child. I cared about no one but myself. So I gave in to temptation."

She stares at him."But it's different. My betrayal is based on their preference, while yours is based on your own."

"I know," He says. "You didn't choose to betray them. When I did, it was my choice."

"I get what you mean though," She says. Being the _daring_ (yeah, right, if she was daring, she'd have been in Gryffindor) girl that she is, she leans her head on his shoulder. "Lucky you, you don't have to worry about stereotypes here, do you?"

"The King stereotypes," Edmund admits. "Everyone expects me to be _King Peter the Great_ and all, but that's not who I am. I'm just that little traitor. King Edmund the Just, that's all I am. Just seems like an empty compliment to me."

"Better than Dominique the blot," Dominique jokes. And they sit like that, her head on his shoulder, watching the sun fall out of the sky.

….

Lucy's the first one to figure something's going on with their new visitor. _And why shouldn't she? _Dominique thinks. After all, Lucy's very similar to Dominique's younger cousin Lucy, whom Dominique adores. Lucy _Weasley_ is the only other Weasley girl not to become a Gryffindor _(other than Vic, who Dominique doesn't care about)_. So Dominique automatically loves her.

"Why are you here?" Lucy inquires one day. It's not in a mean way or anything, just like Lucy knows that Dominique didn't just flounce into Narnia. Which is true, by the way.

Dominique shrugs. "I looked in a mirror and got here. What else is there to say?"

"Why were you looking in that mirror?" Lucy drills.

"To see my reflection?" Dominique replies cheekily.

"Fine," Lucy sighs, keeping the hint of a smile on her face. "I'll start out differently, I suppose. Are you in love with my brother?"

"I've only known him a few days," Dominique protests.

"Fine," Lucy shrugs. "Stay in denial then." She flounces away then, just like Lucy Weasley.

Grinning, Dominique shakes her head after the young girl. She's older, really, and she should know better than to fall into love like _that._

Shouldn't she?

…

"Lucy told me to ask you what got you here," Edmund grins over at Dominique.

Dominique raises her blonde eyebrow. "She's got you on her side now then? Are you a spy or something? Are you recording the conversation to give to Lucy?"

Edmund's expression is blank. "You can actually do that now?"

"Never mind," She sighs hastily. "But are you a spy for Lucy?"

"Of course not," Edmund grins over at her. "I won't _betray _you, if that's what you're worried about. But I still would like to know, because I told you how I got here."

"Mine's different!" Dominique protests.

"Defensive, are we?" Edmund jokes, smirking at her hugely.

"Fine," Dominique exhales, exaggerating a lot. "My boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin."

Edmund's already dark brown eyes seem to darken even more. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, and let me explain," Dominique commands him. "So, I was walking down one of the hallways at school, when I found my boyfriend at the time- Scorpius Malfoy- making out with my cousin Rose. I slapped him and yelled at both of them, of course, and then I ran home. Since I didn't feel like I was worth anything, I glanced into the mirror, if just to see if my reflection had changed. I looked the same, and then I ended up here."

"Shall I go punch this lad, then?" Edmund questioned, fists balling up already. Finally, he managed to soften up. "Dominique, you _are_ worth something. It's obvious that your _boyfriend_ doesn't know a thing if he chose your cousin over you."

"Sure," She shrugs. "It makes sense, though. She's the pride of the family and I'm just the ink blot."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Edmund growls, frowning at her. "You're worth something to people, Dom. You're not just… _just the ink blot._ You're Dominique Weasley and you're kind of amazing. And I'm not just saying that cause I'm Edmund the Just or whatever."

"Thank you, Ed," Dominique replies, trying not to feel that twinge of happiness deep down inside of her, because it shouldn't be there. "You're pretty amazing too, y'know, even though you're not _The Great._"

Grinning, he goes and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Then he stares up at the sun. "See the sun, Dominique? The sun shines for you and me, y'know."

"Does it?" Dominique mutters, shooting a grin at him.

"It does," He confirms.

So for the first time since Scorpius cheated on her, she feels good about herself. He's not only healing her physical wounds, but her emotional wounds too.

Yes, he's _definitely_ her knight in shining armour.

….

Susan stares at the radiance that positively beams off of Dominique. Walking over to the blonde girl, she asks, "What's with you? You usually seem so… _glum_."

"That's because I'm a Slytherin," Dominique retorts. Upon realising that Susan probably has no idea what that meant, and not wanting to explain again, she continues, "Love changes people, Susan."

"Yeah, I know," Susan replies, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, yes," Dominique remembers, evil smile working its way onto her face."You were in love with Teddy."

"_Are,_" Susan corrects her, then clamping her hand over her mouth. "Pretend you never heard anything, yeah? Thing is, Teddy taught me how to live and all, and life's been pretty boring without him here."

Dominique just grins at her. "How bout I take you out some day? Me and you for some girl time. I'll show you something fun and dangerous that will get your blood boiling. For some reason, people seem to think that Gryffindors like Teddy are the best at that sort of stuff, but I disagree. We Slytherins beat all."

Susan's smile widens. "You'll definitely have to show me sometime, then. I miss doing dangerous things."

"I love doing them," Dominique rubs her hands together. "But anyway, I've got to go. I've promised someone that I'd meet them."

"My brother?" Susan says with a smirk.

"No," Dominique protests, blushing. "Why does everyone in your family automatically assume that I'm in love with Edmund?"

Susan shrugs as if it's obvious. "Because you act as if you do and who else would you be going to meet, anyway?"

"True," Dominique replies with a moment's consideration with no results. "See you later then."

….

They sit outside together, watching the sunbeams shine over the green Narnian grass. It's really quite a sight, the brilliant green mixed with the bright yellow hues, and Dominique wishes that her painter friend Lorcan could be here now, he'd love it to death.

"It's beautiful," She gasps, staring at it. "I wish I could marry it."

"That's an extreme," Edmund laughs at her reaction, reaching over and slowly sliding his fingers through hers, connecting their hands.

"Is it?" She wonders absentmindedly, brushing her fingers against the back of his hand gently. Maybe things weren't meant to work like this- two teenagers from completely different eras, meeting in some middle world. It breaks all the rules and laws of nature, but hey, Dominique's never been one for rules and laws. She grins. "I rather like colours, but I like music even better. I know a song that reminds me of this."

Softly, she begins to sing lyrics about the sky and its colours. Edmund watches, enthralled. "You're quite honestly one of the best singers I've ever heard."

"Thank you," She says, basking in his praise, and somehow the compliment feels stronger coming from Edmund.

He squeezes her hand. "I'm glad you came to Narnia, Dominique."

"I am too," she says, staring at him, still enthralled by his beauty like the day that they'd met.

Then something _sparks _between them. She doesn't know what it is, or what's going on, but suddenly, he leans in to kiss her. So she doesn't resist, of course.

And even though it _(probably_) shouldn't have ever happened, there's something _there_.

The _King_ of Narnia and his beautiful princess.

It works, doesn't it?

…

Lucy, Susan, and Peter all come up to her with their own versions of _"I told you so!"_

But she doesn't mind, because Edmund's right there beside her with his good looks and booming laugh..

Oh, how she adores Narnia.

**A/N: Finito.**

**Well, this was originally for Truth or Dare on the Next Gen fanatics, a short Dom/Edmund drabble, and it turned into **_**this.**_** The original dare, by renzhie, was a Dom/Edmund drabble with the prompts **_**knight in shining armour**_** and**_** sunbeam.**_** But it turned into this feature-length fic **

**For the NextGen Fanatics, cause you're all my family and I love you lots, and the Dreamerverse too, though this doesn't fit your canon :D**


End file.
